


Hands In The Dark

by CastielsGracex



Series: Midnight [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel/Demon Sex, Angelic Grace, BAMF Castiel, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Canon Divergence, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Saves The Day, Castiel-centric, Come Swallowing, Dean wants Castiel, DeanCas - Freeform, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sex, Demon!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Sex, Grace Kink, Grace Sharing, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Hand Jobs, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Mark of Cain, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mouthfucking, One Shot, Oral Sex, Possessed Dean, Protective Castiel, Rough Oral Sex, Tied-Up Dean, dean is bi, dean is needy, dean is needy for castiel, demon eyes, restrained dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsGracex/pseuds/CastielsGracex
Summary: Castiel Had appeared in the nick of time at the bunker. He had felt longing but it wasn't coming from Dean this time. This time, the longing was panicked and frantic and it was radiating in waves off of the youngest Winchester. He had raced to the bunker knowing something was wrong when neither Sam or Dean answered their phones.Castiel's jaw had dropped the minute he saw the scene unfolding before him.There stood Dean Winchester. His back was towards Castiel and he was engrossed in what looked like a very tense conversation with Sam, who currently had a knife to Dean's throat. Castiel panicked. What was going on in here? Had he missed so much that the brothers hated each other now? His thoughts raced when he thought about the effects of the mark and realized Dean was probably under the influence of it. Then, Castiel saw it. There was a hammer savagely dug into the wall right behind Sam's head. It suddenly clicked into place why Sam's longing had been radiating fear and distress.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea was bouncing around in my head! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ monarchmish.tumblr.com and twitter at: @monarchmish

Castiel Had appeared in the nick of time at the bunker. He had felt longing but it wasn't coming from Dean this time. This time, the longing was panicked and frantic and it was radiating in waves off of the youngest Winchester. Castiel had raced to the bunker knowing something was wrong when neither Sam or Dean answered their phones.

Castiel's jaw had dropped the minute he saw the scene unfolding before him.  
There stood Dean Winchester. His back was towards Castiel and he was engrossed in what looked like a very tense conversation with Sam, who currently had a knife to Dean's throat. Castiel panicked. What was going on in here? Had he missed so much that the brothers hated each other now? His thoughts raced when he thought about the effects of the mark and realized Dean was probably under the influence of it. Then, Castiel saw it. There was a hammer savagely dug into the wall right behind Sam's head. It suddenly clicked into place why Sam's longing had been radiating fear and distress.

Dean had been trying to KILL Sam. And Sam of course did not have it in him to hurt Dean even when death was knocking at his door.  
Castiel sighed a prayer of thanks towards Sam. He had no idea how he would be able to live if Dean died, especially if he died at the hands of his own brother. Castiel would break.

He caught Sam's eye and saw Sam breathe a hitched sigh of relief, immediately putting the knife he was holding to Dean's neck down. Castiel had a fleeting thought of how good of an actor Sam was. Dean never even realized that Castiel was behind him and Castiel was upon Dean in a heartbeat.

\--------

The closer Castiel had gotten to the man in front of him, the man he loved, the stronger the mark felt and called out to anything around it. He didn't know how he couldn't feel it just 10 feet ago. The mark was pulsing through the air making it toxic. Castiel knew about the mark and the effects it had on humans - eventually turning them into Demons. It was only a matter of time until Dean was a full blown demon, and then, Castiel would have to kill Dean. Dean would have to die by his hand because there was NO way that Castiel would ever allow Sam to kill his own brother. He would step up to the plate and sacrifice his sanity for the youngest Winchester any day. Castiel might love Dean, but he also loved Sam fiercely and loyally. He would lay his sanity and life down for either of them without a second's notice.

The air seemed nearly toxic to Castiel's grace, yet try as he may, he couldn't tear himself away from the eldest Winchester. He felt the toxicity from the mark shoot out into the air and burn through Castiel's vein's as he wrapped his arms around Dean. Castiel didn't care. He would never care about his own pain or suffering, as long as Dean and Sam were okay. The pain shooting through his body and ripping at his grace was ignored as he tightened his grip around Dean. The only thing Castiel cared to feel at that moment was sadness. This wasn't a demon possessing the human Castiel loved. No, this was the human he loved TURNING into a demon. One day, Dean would be a demon permanently, and Castiel would have to watch him tear the world apart. All their friends and family would perish - but Castiel, he would still be around. He would be eternally tortured as he watched the man he once loved destroy everything beautiful on this earth.

Castiel was going to fight to the fucking teeth to make sure this did not happen. He would do everything within his power to save Dean from the clutches of evil that he carried within himself. Castiel could feel the mark pulsing. The mark could obviously sense an angel nearby and it was trying very hard to repel him but Castiel hung on to Dean relentlessly. 

Dean's struggles got weaker and weaker but he didn't completely give up on fighting Castiel. He was currently wriggling in the angel's arms in a bid for freedom. The disturbed look on Sam's face meant Dean probably had black demon eyes right now. Castiel tightened his grip on the human he loved and felt it, even then. Dean may currently have demon eyes and might as well be 85% demon....yet, Castiel did not feel repulsion. Sure, his grace and angelic senses were SCREAMING to retreat, but Castiel did not care. He loved Dean whether Dean was a human or demon.

It clicked then. That Castiel did not only love Dean....He was in love. Funny how it had taken Dean turning into a demon for that realization to click into place.  
Castiel pulled Dean backwards into against his body and flared his grace, making sure some of it touched Dean. He began to thrash again as the grace ran across Dean's skin. Dean did obviously not like the feeling of the mark as grace touched him. Castiel imagined it felt on par to what he was feeling being so close to the mark. 

Castiel sighed deeply. "It's over. Dean, it's over"

Castiel's grace flared brighter and harder. He needed Dean to understand that he would kill them both right then and there if it stopped Dean from murdering the world. But if Dean had to die, Castiel would be right there with him and die alongside. His grace danced powerfully along demonic Dean's skin, conveying the message loud and clear. Castiel's eyes flashed blue with power and Sam retreated as he caught sight of Castiel's display of dominance.

The man in his arms stuttered and writhed as he suddenly went limp, but not before uttering an unearthly scream of defeat.  
Dean slumped in Castiel's arms and promptly passed out.

Sam rushed to Castiel's assistance.

\----------------

Castiel watched as Dean awoke. He blinked his green eyes open groggily as if coming out of a hangover. Castiel breathed a sigh of reliefe he hadn't even realized he was holding in when he saw Dean's normal eyes blinking back at him. Dean started to fidget and writhe when he realized he was in his own bed, but he was currently loosely tied down.

Castiel could see the rage slowly seeping into Dean's body as the mark started to glow bright red, expanding the veins around it outward. He hitched a breath yet again as something in Dean's demeanor went from nervous and scared to angry and evil.  
It was like Castiel had flipped a switch in Dean and suddenly, Dean stiffened in bed and closed his eyes. When he opened them, Castiel couldn't help but let out a small yelp of anguish. Dean's eyes were pitch black again.

Dean laughed "Mmmm angel. You know how many times I dreamed about being tied down for you like this?"

Dean laughed again and this time there was a hint of lust to the cruelty. He listened intently, without speaking as Dean continued in his sultry voice.

"Oh yes angel. I've known from day one. And I've always felt the same way. I just never admitted it before. But now? Now I don't care. Hedonism is my thing baby. What better than to be touched by an angel fallen from grace? I want to make you fall deeper, angel." Demon Dean drawled seductively, never ripping his midnight gaze from Castiel's blue one.

Castiel shuddered. He could feel the toxicity emanating from the mark on Dean's arm. It was a presence that was nearly tangible in the room. There was a thickness to it but there was also something else. There was lust hanging in the air and it was radiating off of Dean.  
He caught a hint of pheromones and his eyes shot to Dean tied down on the bed,coming to rest on Dean's crotch. Castiel could sense demon Dean's arousal. And now he could see it too.  
Dean's erection was pushed tight against his jeans, and Dean was writhing on the bed still, making evil sounds of seduction, never tearing his gaze away from the angel.

Dean's laugh broke Castiel's train of thought. "You want me angel. I can see it in those lust blown eyes. The very thing that repels your grace is what is calling out to your humanity isn't it?" Dean said, struggling against his restraints and thrusting into the air.

Castiel's eyes widened as he caught sight of the hip thrust Dean made as he called out to the angel. He couldn't handle this. Hell, Castiel could deal with a civil war in heaven, with battling monsters in purgatory, with the fucking apocalypse. But when Dean gazed into Castiel's very grace with those midnight black eyes and told him he wanted Castiel, Castiel could Just.Not.Handle.It.

Castiel's lip trembled and he felt the stirrings of desire as his cock twitched.  
He needed to leave.

\-------------------

Castiel had left the room in a flurry of combined distress and arousal. Sam had taken over watching Dean for a bit while Castiel calmed down. Of course, Castiel had graciously excluded the fact that he needed to end his watch on Dean because he felt aroused. He had simply stated instead that he felt overwhelmed, which was indeed partially true so Castiel didn't feel too terrible about having lied to Sam.

He paced up and down the bunker hallway, trying to collect his thoughts. Castiel felt his grace shiver throughout him. It could sense his longing for the demon a few doors down. Castiel wondered if Dean was lying. No. He couldn't be. He had clearly sensed Dean's arousal and seen it, plain as daylight. Castiel already knew that Dean wanted him, even before the mark came along. Dean's pheromones would spike when Castiel was around, and he'd instantly be able to sense Dean's arousal. Castiel had never mentioned it to Dean because he knew how hard Dean tried to maintain his stance as a heterosexual male. Castiel never wanted to make Dean uncomfortable but this was new.

Dean was openly admitting to it now. Apparently being a demon had a few side effects other than being inherently evil. Castiel guessed it made sense to have their lust magnified. Demons were known for being sexual beings.

He sighed as he walked back towards the bedroom to relieve Sam. He needed to give Sam a break. He was hurt and had just been attacked with a hammer a few hours prior.  
Castiel turned the handle and walked into the room to find Dean passed out and Sam Looking anxious in the chair near the bed. Sam instantly shot up and sent a nod of thanks to Castiel who simply nodded back and took a seat where Sam had just been.

He turned back for a second, pausing to say "Just holler if you need anything Cas" and proceeded to walk out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

\----------------

Hours had passed and Dean had not stirred. It had been nearly 7 hours since Sam had retreated to get some rest and Castiel had sat to take watch over Dean. Dean was still restrained to the bed but his body had not made one movement in the past 7 hours. There had been no twitching, no sleep mumbling, no readjustment at all. It was a bit unnerving so Castiel decided to see if Dean was alright.

He could feel the mark become aware of his presence the closer he got. Still, Dean didn't move a muscle. Castiel hovered over the edge of the bed, overlooking Dean's restraints and sighing. He reached out to touch Dean's restrained wrist with the intention of feeling for a pulse. His fingers outstretched as they ghosted over Dean's wrist.  
Castiel's grace was once again screaming to retreat yet he refused to. He lightly touched Dean's wrist this time, feeling for a pulse and finally exhaling when he felt it.

What he didn't expect was to feel Dean's restrained hand search for his and intertwine their fingers slowly.

"...mmmmmm....my angel.." Dean sighed breathily, voice punched with lust. Castiel's eyes shot up to take a look at Dean's face. There was a look of discomfort visible but it was quickly overpowered by a lustful slacked jaw expression. Dean's eyes remained closed but he stirred for the first time in nearly 7 hours.

Dean squirmed slightly, squeezing Castiel's hand in the process. There were little noises of pleasure being repeatedly punched out of the squirming human on the bed and Castiel couldn't help but to watch in awe as Dean mumbled Castiel's name.  
The scent of Dean's arousal suddenly shot into Castiel's senses and he looked down at Dean's crotch. The bulge in Dean's jeans was progressively getting larger and larger. Castiel wanted to flee immediately but Dean's grip on his hand was relentless.

Dean stirred and his eyes opened. Dazzling green.  
Castiel sighed in relief.

"Cassssssss" Dean breathed out, looking at Castiel like a scared puppy.

Immediately, Castiel was near Dean, close to his face. "Dean? Yes Dean? What do you need? Tell me!"

Dean blinked and squeezed Castiel's hand. "It's true you know."

Castiel froze. He knew it was. He just didn't know how to react to human Dean confirming what he had said when he was temporarily demonic. Castiel squeezed back and tried to give Dean the most realistic smile he could muster. He paused when he saw Dean's lips part to speak again.

"Cas?" His voice trailed off "Please touch me.........."

Castiel felt as if he had been punched in the chest as his vessel reacted instantly. He went from mild quarter chub to raging hard in the matter of a second when Dean spoke those words. He could feel the mark still poisoning the air, his grace still telling him to run the other way, his love for Dean preventing him from leaving, and now this, overwhelming his senses and making him blind with lust.

Castiel licked his lips. "Wha-what do you need Dean?"

"Touch me Cas...you know what I mean. Please. I need it. I need to feel good Cas" Dean breathed out quickly.

\-----------------

Castiel didn't even remember standing up and removing his hand from Dean's grip. But next thing he knew, he was on the bed straddling Dean's thighs. He ghosted his hands over Dean's throbbing bulge in his pants and Dean threw his head back on the pillow, straining against his wrist and ankle restraints. He huffed as Castiel's fingers delicately danced down the zipper of his jeans.

"Cas, please" Dean reiterated in a voice that radiated absolute necessity.

Castiel was on him in a heartbeat. He would do anything for his human. Anything he ever needed or wanted. Castiel pulled down his zipper and lifted himself off of Dean's thighs, allowing Dean to lift his hips up long enough for Castiel to pull his pants down to his knees.

He took his previous position again, legs open, straddling Dean's Thighs and realized Dean hadn't been wearing boxers.

Dean's cock was standing at attention, twitching slightly. Castiel took a moment to look at it. Every part of Dean was absolutely beautiful. But this, this was perfection. God had created the perfect man when he created Dean Winchester.  
He heard a whine coming from Dean's throat and went back to looking at the twitching aroused cock before him. There was a bead of precome on the slit of Dean's cock. The longer Castiel stared at it, the bigger the bead of wetness got until suddenly it was spilling over, trailing down Dean's length and landing in the dark hair at the base.

Castiel gulped. He wanted to taste it. He wanted to taste Dean's essence so desperately and now he had the chance. He ignored his grace pulsing through him and ignored the mark radiating toxicity off of Dean as he brought his head down and tentatively licked at the slit on Dean's cock. It twitched happily as Castiel brought his tongue across the slit over and over again, drawing obscene sounds of pleasure from the man restrained below him.

Castiel paused to savor Dean's saltiness. It was extremely pleasant and Castiel wanted more. He didn't give Dean warning as he parted his lips and plunged his mouth over Dean's whole length.

The moan Dean let out was punched with lust and something else. It was intoxicating and with all the sensations Castiel was feeling at once, it was almost too much. He was going to cum in his pants. He figured why the hell not but was cut short when he heard the voice....Dean's voice....but that wasn't Dean anymore.

"Mmmm yes angel. Keeeeeep doing thaaaat. I love knowing you fellll for me. I looooveeee it angel. Keep lickingggg" the lust filled voice said.

Castiel looked up mid lick and was met with midnight eyes staring back at him. Demon Dean had joined the party. But suddenly, Dean's green eyes flicked back in momentarily. The voice changed, back to Dean's own as he spoke.

"Don't stop Cas....oh fuck please don't stop"

And as quick as real Dean was there, he was gone and midnight eyes were back again.

"That's righttt angel, don't stop" Demon Dean purred out.

Castiel looked down at the twitching, leaking thickness below him and thought about how HIS Dean had begged him to continue. In one swift motion, he was back on Dean's cock - his lips wrapped tightly around the demon who was know moaning blasphemous profanities in the most lustful way. Castiel looked up from the taste at hand and saw Dean's midnight black eyes fluttering open and shut, clearly overwhelmed with pleasure.

He kept staring up at Dean as his tongue swirled up and down the length of him, alternating to lick the head for a while and draw in deep sucking motions occasionally. Every now and then, he would see a flicker of white and green in Dean's eyes before they would go back to black. Castiel could only imagine what was going on inside Dean but he dutifully continued his task,ignoring his own erection currently straining in his pants.

He licked up and down and was met by an upward thrust from Dean who had his eyes closed and thrown back.

"m'gonna cum angel. Swallow it" demon Dean grunted out as his thrusts into Castiel's mouth grew faster and deeper. 

Castiel's tongue worked faster as he felt Dean's thickness assaulting his mouth and poking into his throat. Demon Dean moaned slowly and thrusted upwards even faster.

"aaaaaaaaaaaangelllll" he moaned loudly and that was all it took for Castiel to lose control of his senses and cum hot and fast in his pants. He could feel the front of his slacks growing wet and sticky as his cock gave the last final spurts of pleasure against the fabric. It felt absolutely fantastic to cum as his lips were wrapped around the cock of the man he loved. The fact that he was currently a demon didn't even matter to Castiel in that moment. He was sated.

Castiel shuddered from the pleasure and overstimulation, and moaned out happily with Dean's cock still thrusting into his mouth. The vibration from the moan immediately made him twitch and had Demon Dean fighting his restraints and thrashing wildly as with one last upward thrust, he came in his angel's mouth with a scream of pleasure. His eyes fluttered open and Castiel could see nothing but black staring back at him.

Dean panted, still thrusting loosely into Castiel's mouth and Castiel took a moment to swirl his tongue around Dean's softening cock, cleaning him up for good measure. Dean tasted absolutely glorious and Castiel hoped that if they could fix Dean, this would become something they did more often.

Dean pulled on his restraints "Where'd you learn to use that mouth, angel?" Demon Dean chuckled in his lust heavy voice.

Castiel ignored this, not wanting Dean to convince him to go further than he already had in Dean's current state. He climbed off of Dean and adjusted himself before gently pulling Dean's jeans up, pausing only to wait for dean's pitch black eyes to make eye contact with him as he lifted his hips up. Castiel slid the jeans all the way up and zipped them up before rearranging the rest of Dean's clothing. 

There. Dean and the room looked as they had 7 hours ago - the only difference was the scent of sex, heavy in the air. Castiel sighed as he looked at Dean, who had not once taken his midnight black eyes off of him once in the past couple of minutes.

He sighed again as he dimmed the lights as far as they would go and took his seat next to the bed, dragging it a bit closer. Castiel tentatively reached for Dean's hand and was surprised when black eyes met his and without a word, entwined their fingers together.  
Castiel saw a flash of green and white before the black was back in an instant.

\------------------

Demon Dean closed his eyes and stilled but never let go of Castiel's hand that night.  
Their hands clasped tightly together in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
